Gotta Open Your Heart, Dude
by jazzybizzle
Summary: The Sonic gang reunite for a little get-together at Tails' place, but what will Sonic do when he sees Amy? Sonamy, Tailream, Knouge, Shadally, & Silvaze pairings.
1. The Rose Catches the Wind

**Hey guys! With just my collab with PoeticLover1996-PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORIES, FOR THE LOVE OF- -I have no more Sonic works out! So I figured, why not? :D**

**Plus, okay, I love _Open Your Heart._ And I may or may not have played _Sonic Adventure_ today.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any form or fashion!**

* * *

"Sonic!"

Sonic opened one eye from his comfortable perch in a tree. "Hm?"

The blue blur peered over just to see the familiar face of a jubilant Tails, his blue eyes bright to match the smile on his face, staring back up at the hedgehog from his place on the ground. Seeing the happy look, Sonic returned the smile. The sky was clear, the sun was out, and the weather was perfect. The icing on the cake would be getting news from Eggman!

Buuut he was also content with not getting called to action. He was perfectly fine, just as long as his friends were safe and unharmed.

"I called the gang over for the day," replied the yellow kitsune. "We haven't seen each other in a while...Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Sonic was wide awake now, having already flipping off the branch and landing on his feet in one swift movement. "'S long as there'll be chilli dogs, I'm there!" He held up a thumbs-up and winked.

Tails knew that the speedster was about to take off for a run.

"But w-wait!" Tails called just as Sonic sped off, gaining speed-"_did I mention that Amy's coming too?!"_

Sonic stopped short, yards away from the two-tailed fox, his stomach in knots as he slowly turned his head. Amy too? He should've saw that coming, but...

"Is she?" Sonic said casually, meeting Tails' gaze.

"Yeeeah," said Tails awkwardly, tilting his head to the side, and Sonic tensed up. Tails was smart. And he was one of the only people who could read Sonic like an open book. He _knew_ something was off. "Thought I'd let ya know," he added.

Sonic nodded once, looking more laidback on the outside than the inside. "Noted."

On the inside, he was a storm of nerves. It's been months since he'd seen the gang, let alone the sakura hedgehog who had always managed to find him at any given point in time. And now that he was hearing that he was going to finally see her face again?

He brushed off the happy feeling as his eagerness to see everybody. But now with the bubbly, loving hedgehog on his mind, he couldn't help but wonder. How was she doing? What was she up to nowadays? What made her so busy that she spaced herself from him? Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Sonic?" Tails all of a sudden started smiling. "Are you-_blushing?"_

"Psh, whaaat? Me? Never!" Sonic, now snapping out of the dazed look he was oblivious to, waved it off, his hands falling on his hips. Tails was giving him a smug, I-know-you're-lying-about-how-you-feel-and-it's-only-a-matter-of-time-before-you-start-running, look. "The sun, you know. Whoo!" He pretended to fan himself, and when he saw that Tails was still smirking, he rushed out, "Gotta go, bye!" before he was gone with a gust of wind.

"Hehe, he'll be back!" Tails laughed to himself, shaking his head as he turned to head back to his house. "He always comes back..."

.

The first to arrive was Cream the Rabbit, a petite sweetheart who is easy to get along with and a pleasure to be around, and Tails' long-time crush. After Cosmo's demise, Cream had been there to help him cope. They grew older, and feelings deepened for the shortest female of the Sonic gang. He hadn't expected it really, and poor Tails didn't know how to tell her how he felt.

Then came Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic and Tails' best friend. He was a hothead, but fiercely loyal, determined, and protective. He always guards the Master Emerald, since he resides on Angel Island, so it was always nice to see him when they could.

Sonic came zooming in a bit after that.

"'Sup, Knux!" he greeted, and Knuckles gave him the 'sup-head nod' in return.

"Hi, Mr. Sonic!" Cream waved, and Sonic waved back at her.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice said, and the group turned as none other than Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog entered the house. "Look what the wind blew in."

"That's me!" said Sonic while Silver hugged him. Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon, no hug? You know you wannaaa."

Shadow hesitated. "Fine. Make it quick."

The two rivals, as well as friends, stepped towards each other; everyone watched as they practically slapped each other, arms around each other for the briefest of seconds before they turned away. Cream giggled.

.

Rouge the Bat and Blaze the Cat were the next duo to arrive. Sonic did a headcount, counting off each person in his head.

He scratched his quills. "Hm...where could she be?" he wondered out loud. "It's not like her to just-"

"SONIC!"

Sonic bolted. "Uh oh!" _Careful for what you wish for, Hedgehog!_

But it was too late for him to run. A smaller body slammed into his, sending them both tumbling into the grass, rolling to a stop in a heap of tangled limbs. Finding himself at the bottom, his arms wrapped around a very _very_ feminine frame, his eyes found pink. A _lot_ of pink.

He snatched his hands away as if he had been burned, hanging them awkwardly over his head.

"Oh Sonic! I'm so happy to see you!" Amy squealed, sitting up in his lap, clasping her hands together. The blue speedster was stunned silent. Her quills were a lot longer than he had last seen them, and since _when_ did she get _those_...girly things? _She's not supposed to have those...those things!_

Again, Sonic said not a word, just stared back up into her emerald green orbs with a mixture of shock and awe.

Amy's smile faltered, now afraid that she broke him. "Sonic?"

A long beat of silence passed before a mischievous smile slowly began to spread across Sonic's face. Before Amy could get the first syllable of his name out, he attacked her with a playful growl, leaping up, flipping her over, and pushing her down. The sight of her beneath him sent not-so-innocent thoughts through Sonic's mind, and he was quick to shove them to the very back of his head.

"No call, no_ text,_" he hissed through gritted teeth, and Amy's eyes widened. _"And you expect things to go back to the way they were just like that?"_

Amy's mouth fell open, looking like she was about to start crying.

But, however, Sonic made a different call.

Because the group started to hear her giggling.

"I'm s-sorry!" Amy squealed breathlessly, trying in a weak attempt to stop Sonic's assault on her stomach. Sonic's hands did not falter. He was playing with her, attacking her ribcage, her hips, her sides, the space just below her belly, everywhere he could reach. He was laughing too, enjoying this as much as she was, and he was dominating her with ease. He missed hearing her giggle. "Oh my-! S-Sonic please!"

"Are you sorry?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Are you sorry?"

"Y-y-yes!"

"No you're not."

"C-can't b-reathe!"

"Do you give up?"

_"S-s-O-NIC!"_

"I'm just messin' with ya," Sonic grinned, finally letting her breathe. He leaned down and, not knowing what he was thinking, kissed the top of her head. "Welcome back, Ames."

* * *

**For a first chappie, I think it came out pretty well :} Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Beating Around the Bush

**10 REVIEWS?! ARE YOU GUYS SRS RN?**

**That's never happened to me on a Sonic story before, so I just wanna thank each and every one of you who reviewed on the last chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last :}**

* * *

Amy was swarmed by her friends and allies in an excited frenzy, questions and exclamations coming from each direction. Sonic chuckled, following behind the group as they headed inside. Apparently no one had been in touch with the rosy hedgehog lately!

"Easy, guys! Give her a chance to breathe!" the blue speedster finally spoke up, his laughter subsiding as the gang spaced out. Amy shot him a thankful look, her mind still buzzing over the surprise kiss that he gave her.

Sonic smiled back at her, but then, realizing he was staring too long, awkwardly cleared his throat and threw his hands behind his back nonchalantly.

"Soooo, Amy...where were ya?" he couldn't help but ask.

_Way to be subtle, Hedgehog_.

"Aww, you missed me?" she beamed at him, and he visibly tensed. "Oh, Sonniku!" She couldn't help but glomp him and squeeze him lovingly around the torso. Old habits die hard, ya know?

"Heh. Yeah, ahem." Sonic awkwardly patted her back and tried to shimmy out of her vice grip at the same time. "Let's not get too carried away with, uh-"

"I missed you all so, so much!" an oblivious Amy began to babble, finally releasing him as she gushed on and on. "It all started when I was following Sonic, really-" Sonic's eyes bulked out at this, and he took a step back-"but then something happened and I got sidetracked!"

"What happened, Amy?" Cream asked excitedly.

The pink hedgehog paused for dramatic effect before she finally revealed-

"I met someone!"

Tails and Knuckles both looked at Sonic out of the corner of their eyes for the briefest of seconds to gauge his reaction; much to their curiosity, and Shadow's dark amusement because he noticed it too, the oddest look came across Sonic's face. The other females-and Silver-in the room weren't paying attention, for their eyes were on Amy and waiting for their friend to spill the beans.

Sonic got the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Who'd you meet, Pinky?" Rouge prodded.

"You'll find out. Soon." Amy smiled at the ivory bat.

By then, the guys had grouped up, standing next to each other; Silver pushed his head between Sonic and Tails' shoulders and asked aloud, "Am I the only one who wants to know now?"

"Shut up, Silver."

"You met someone new, huh?" Sonic teased, peering around Amy's head to look at her, having to stoop down to her height (which he thought was hilarious.) "Trying to replace me already? Jeez, I'm hurt. You wounded me, Ames."

Amy opened her mouth to comment when Rouge beat her to the punch. "Why? Jealous, Big Blue?"

"Psh, whaaaat?" Sonic said in a high pitched voice, and Tails and Knuckles exchange smirks. "Jealous? Me? A guy like me doesn't get jealous." He crossed his arms and scoffed, tapping his foot. "Please."

"Uh _huh_," Knuckles said slowly, and Tails failed at trying not to laugh.

Amy's hands came over her mouth, speechless in shock. The way Sonic was acting, the way he kidded around about "replacing him", and now he refused to look at her or anybody else in the room...

_Oh my gosh! Sonic is...he's...he's-!_

"Mint?" Cream asked, coming out of nowhere with a round tray full of the sweet and cool candies.

"Sure! I'd love some!" Tails automatically piped up, reaching for his favorite treats with wide, eager eyes. Cream giggled, watching him happily, her own energy bouncing off of his.

The gang gradually gathered around the rabbit to accept her offering, and when Shadow was left, Cream skipped up to him.

"Hello, Mr. Shadow! Would you like a mint? Can I get you anything?"

"Hmph," was Shadow's typical reply, and Cream gave him a little look; the sight made the dark hedgehog want to smile, because he knows she must've picked that up from either Sonic or Knuckles; or perhaps himself. "No thanks, Shorty."

"Are you sure? We haven't spent time together in a long time, Mr. Shadow, and even then it's when we're fighting!" Which Cream _always_ saved until the last resort. "I barely see you, and I know you're busy, but could you at least try not to be so antisocial? It would mean the world to me!"

Shadow's blank look softened. The girl meant well, even if he didn't want to believe it. If it wasn't Amy, then Cream would be the heart of the group. She always wanted what was best for her friends and made sure they were okay before worrying about herself. He sometimes wished he could have some ounce of her personality. Maybe he wouldn't be so bitter.

"Maybe..for a minute," he caved, and before she could cheer, he added hastily with his pointer finger up, _"Just_ a little while."

"Yay!" Cream clapped, and Shadow didn't bother stopping her from grabbing his hand.

* * *

"You're seriously not gonna tell me who this mystery person is?" Sonic was saying, walking down the busy streets of Station Square with Amy in stride. He decided to go for another run, and it wasn't surprising that the rosy hedgehog was quick to tag along.

And since she brought this on herself, he was gonna have a little fun with her.

Amy giggled behind her hand as they reached the park. "Good things come to those who wait, silly!"

"Alright, alright," Sonic held up his hands.

But he just would not let that go.

"Gimme a hint."

"No!"

"Any hint?"

"Nope!"

"Hint of a hint?"

"Sonic!"

"C'moooon, just tell me whooo!" Sonic stepped in her way, practically whining. "You afraid I'll squash 'em?" he added, his voice dripping in cockiness.

_"Actually_ I'm worried if they'll squash _you,"_ Amy corrected him through her laughter.

Sonic snorted. As if. Just who was this character? Who was so important that they took up all of Amy's time? Sonic wracked his brain, scratching the top of his quills. Other than himself, Amy tended to help out anyone in need of her care. There was the little birdie she tried to make him bird-sit once, Froggy and Chocola when they went missing, remained faithful and super positive about his werehog form...he had a good handful of them.

"Who's your new best buddy, Eggman?" said Sonic with his hands on his hips. The only way Eggman could defeat Sonic is if he sat on him-and even then, the old man would have to catch him first!

Amy shook her head, smiling up at him.

"The suspense is killing me!" Sonic exclaimed. "C'mon, tell me! I'll do anything! Hell, I'll even kiss you again-!" He stopped himself and stammered, "Ignore that last part," before Amy could even faint. "I'm desperate."

"Hmmmm..." she hummed artfully. "We fight on the same side..." she slowly treaded.

"Do I know said person?"

"You do."

"Am I close with this person?"

"Very."

"Have I seen this person recently?"

"Nope."

Sonic's eye twitched. He was one step away from strangling her. If he were Knuckles or Shadow, he'd be fuming, cursing and barking at every small hint she threw out. _Why won't she just come out and say it?_

Amy was now looking at something over Sonic's shoulder, meeting the blue hedgehog's gaze as she said, "But you're about to."

Sonic whirled.


	3. Old Friends

**Hey guys! Who's ready for Sonic Boom? I know I am!**

**And I don't know about you, but I am so diggin' Amy's new outfit. Much more tomboyish and spunky, but still keeping it girly. Love it!**

**Okay, okay, I'll stop before I babble on and on about my love for Amy Rose.**

**...That's Sonic's job.**

**[ P.S. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I'M AT 20 ALREADY, AND IT LETS ME KNOW THAT I'M DOING MY JOB RIGHT :} ]**

* * *

_Sonic whirled._

"No. Way."

Amy smiled.

"Sally?"

Sally Acorn barely got out an exuberant, "Hey!" before Sonic glomped her in enthusiasm. How long has it been since he'd seen her? How did she get here? he wondered. Did she get zapped here too?

Regardless, he was very happy to see her. The last time he remembered, her hair was cropped a lot shorter; now it spilled past her shoulders in a long, auburn waterfall. She stood a little taller than Amy, having blossomed into a beautiful young lady.

"Sal! It's good to see ya! 'Bout time you showed up, eh?"

"Still think I can't take you?" Sally giggled as they pulled out of the hug.

Sonic's smile faltered. "Oh that? U-Uh, you see what had happened was...I-I-I was just playing-!"

"Uh huh."

She and Amy giggled, and all of a sudden, Sonic felt rather stupid.

_"This_ is the person you met?" Sonic wanted to clarify. "Sally? Not some, uh...big, burly guy who might be your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Amy repeated, and Sally arched an eyebrow.

_Boyfriend, huh?_ Sally mused. _That's interesting..._

"U-uh, yeah! You never know, Amy. Maybe I wanted to see if he's good enough for ya, that's all!" _Smooth, Sonic. Smooooooth. _

Amy stared up at her hero in disbelief, he now a full head taller than her. "Sonic! All this time, you thought that the person I met was a...a...-?"

Sonic hesitated before slowly nodding his head.

Their gazes continued to stay glued on each other, jade green into lime green. Amy started smirking, and Sonic retreated back a step with a spreading frown.

"Oh, _Sonikku_..." Amy shimmied over to him. "Were you..._jealous_?"

Sonic scoffed, hands now on his hips. "As _if."_

Amy giggled and stepped back, much to his relief.

_Please! I'm not jealous! I'm just...looking out for her, that's all!_

_I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I don't get jealous..._

The blue speedster ran Amy and Sally back to the house, where the others were waiting for them. Some who had known Sally before, like Tails and Knuckles, gave the chipmunk tight hugs and light greetings; Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze haven't met her yet. Cream was the only one to hug Sally, enthused in making a new friend; Rouge jerked her chin up and smirked (but then again, a smirk was a normal smile in her book); Shadow gave his usual, "Hmph!" but it wasn't as cold as it could have been; Silver and Blaze each shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Sally told the group, waving her hands.

"Dude! Is this who Amy was talking about?" Silver exclaimed, smiling at his blue counterpart. "Pssh. And you got so worked up over it because you thought Amy was-"

Sonic clamped his hand over Silver's mouth, slowly turning his head to glare at the futuristic friend. From the look in Silver's eyes, he was definitely smiling wider.

"Boy oh boy, am I hungry!" Sonic announced, already racing to the food. Knuckles and Tails were already behind him.

* * *

Amy was just fixing herself a plate when she felt a presence behind her. It didn't take long for the rosy hedgehog to realize that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were hovering around her, Sonic and Knuckles peering around her arms and Tails peeking over her shoulder. Knuckles smirked, Tails smiled, and Sonic's gaze on hers was...lidded?

"Not that I don't love you guys, but is there a reason why you're smiling at me like you did something that I should know about?"

"Nope!" remarked Tails and Knuckles.

"Maybe we just wanna look at'cha," said Sonic simply.

Amy turned to face Sonic, mirroring his laidback lean. "Oh? And do you like what you see?"

"You crawled yourself into that one," Knuckles muttered smugly.

Keeping his cool however, Sonic shot Amy a wink, much to their absolute shock, and disappeared in a blue gust of wind.

"Amy!" Cream bounded happily over to the girl, who was now alone as Tails and Knuckles went to go make conversation with the others. "I saw you with Mr. Sonic!" The two friends giggled.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Rouge picked a grape off the vine.

Amy gave her two friends a look. "Were you two spying on me?"

Rouge blinked. "Honey, have you forgotten what I do for a living?"

Cream smiled, and so did Amy.

"Isn't this strange?"

"How so, Cream?"

"Well...normally, Mr. Sonic would panic and run away from you..." Cream tried to explain, turning to the ivory bat for help.

"But now he's flirting back..._before_ running away," Rouge finished, and Cream nodded. "Sounds like improvement to me, Pinky."

Amy blushed, now finding her plate interesting. "He...he always winks and...stuff."

Rouge shook her head, pursing her glossed lips.

_She's got a lot to learn._

* * *

"NOW THE PARTY DON'T START TIL_ I FLY IIIN_," Charmy Bee sang at the top of his lungs, buzzing in with an embarrassed Vector and Espio trailing behind him.

"Hey, everybody! Sorry we're late," Vector waved to the group, who waved back; Cream leaped up to hug each of them, she and Charmy swinging each other around in enthusiasm.

They were introduced to Sally, and then Vector and Charmy raced each other to the food table. Espio went to go talk to Shadow and Knuckles.

"Hey, Es! What took ya?" said Sonic.

"There was a major misunderstanding at the supermarket-" Espio started.

"Vector nearly beat up an old lady for the last pack of bacon!" Charmy guffawed.

"HEY, THAT WOMAN HAD A GOOD GRIP FOR HER AGE," Vector barked.

"Suuuuure, Vecky!"

"She didn't get hurt, did she?" Cream asked, genuinely concerned.

"Of course not, Creamy!" Charmy slung his arm over her shoulder. "Vector was just being a big _crybaby!"_

"SAY WHAT?! WHY I OUTTA-!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy, fellas!" Sonic laughed, holding up his hands.

"Yeah, Cream's still in the middle!" The rabbit met the embarrassed gaze of the kitsune, and she smiled at him. Tails blushed and added, "Y-You know, uh-'cause I-we-don't want anybody to get hurt, do we?"

"No, it's just you," said Knuckles, and Sonic elbowed him in the ribs.

Amy stepped in the middle, "You hurt her..." She whipped out her Piko Piko Hammer, causing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to yelp and jump back a few feet. "I _will_ use this."

Vector gulped.

"T-That won't be necessary!" Espio was quick to maintain the peace, waving his hands wildly.

"No, she's not kidding-she will use it!" Sonic exclaimed while he and his two best friends tried to get behind each other, neither wanting to be in the very front.

Amy giggled darkly.

* * *

**The action and romance picks up within the next few chapters! Bet'cha didn't know it was Sally, did you? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**[ BE IN MIND, THAT MORE REVIEWS MEAN MORE UPDATES! LET'S GET THIS BABY UP TO 30! :} ]**


	4. That Bat

**Who's ready for chapter 4? :D**

**Special thanks to PoeticLover1996, who, had it not been for her, I would have eventually put a hiatus on writing these fics. You're my inspiration, girl! Stay awesome! *hugs***

**I also wanna thank everyone who reviewed. We're at 35 already! Holy crap! That's awesome! **

* * *

"SHAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOW!"

Shadow stiffened. "What is it, kid?"

He had nothing against the youngster, but sometimes he was just too loud.

On the other side of the fence, Charmy absolutely _loved_ Shadow! He looked up to the dark hedgehog in many ways. He was brave, determined, cool, mysterious-the total package! Shadow may not think he's role model material, but Charmy did-and he still does.

"Why do you call me 'kid'?" Charmy asked him.

"Because you're younger," Shadow stated matter-of-factly.

"And you're like what, fifty?" Charmy snickered, and Shadow huffed. Realizing his mistake, Charmy was quick to start apologizing. "Oh Shadow, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I-!"

Shadow put up a hand, and Charmy closed his mouth. "You're alright." Shadow crossed his arms again, and the bee shot him a megawatt smile. "Look, kid...Charmy..."

"Uh huh?" Charmy beamed.

Shadow was going to say something; maybe it was to gently turn Charmy down for anything even remotely stupid, maybe it wasn't. But for some reason, all he could come up with a sigh and a hesitant, "...What do you want?"

Charmy rubbed his arm, his feet touching the ground for the first time in their conversation. "Just...wanted to see how you were doing..."

Shadow blinked. He wasn't expecting that.

"How I'm _doing_?" he repeated.

"Yeah! And, well, I was wondering if I could..." Charmy treaded nervously. "If we could...?"

Shadow waited with thinning patience. "Hm?"

"If we can...hang out sometime or something? Go on an adventure together?" Charmy finally finished, hope dancing in his eyes.

Shadow opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

"Don't you have your own team?" he attempted.

Charmy shrugged. "I've been with Vector and Espio for as long as I can remember! Besides...I wanna follow _you!_"

Shadow breathed slowly through his nose.

_Be nice, be nice, be nice..._

"I know you mean well...and I appreciate the thought but..." Shadow turned his back to him. "Once you know who I really am...you wouldn't want to be around me."

Charmy buzzed, lifting himself into the night air. "...Are you always this dramatic?"

"Hmph." Shadow almost smiled. Almost. "Take it or leave it."

Charmy artfully put a finger to his chin, appearing deep in thought. Shadow didn't even get to ten when Charmy exclaimed, "I'll take it! So is that a yes?"

Shadow caved. A smirk twitched at his lips.

"Hope you can keep up with me."

And with that, Shadow was off, with his future sidekick flying beside him.

* * *

After his morning run around Station Square, Sonic slowed down once he reached Mystic Ruins.

"Hm, I wonder what Tails is up to?" he wondered. "Well, guess I'll find out!"

Meanwhile, Tails was doing his normal tinkering in his workshop. He had always been an early fox, and he became ambitious when it came to his work.

"Hey, Cream, can you pass me the screwdriver?" Tails peaked his head out from underneath the Tornado.

Cream hopped up from the beanbag, walking over to Tails' red toolkit, which lay on the floor feet away from him. Bending over, she dug through the unfamiliar tools until she found what she was looking for, then leaned over to hand it to him. "Here you go, Miles!"

Tails flashed her a grin in thanks and disappeared again.

And that's when Sonic arrived.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?"

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails called, his yellow arm emerging in greeting, and Sonic high-fived him; Cream hopped into his arms for a hug. Tails popped out once more to add, "Amy's inside the house, making breakfast."

"Okay," said Sonic, giving Tails a thumbs-up and a wink.

_Why would he tell me that?_

Shrugging the thought off before he could dwell on it too much, Sonic pushed the door open and entered the house.

And his mouth dropped.

Amy turned around, hot steaming plate in her hands, and her face lit up. "Sonic!"

He had never seen her in pajamas before, let alone a cute apron to go with it. She wore a light purple, long-sleeved shirt (that reminded him of the rose he had given her some years back, a promise that he'll never leave her), the sleeves a bit too long, and a pair of shorts in a darker shade of purple. Her socks were polka dotted, much to his amusement, her quills pulled back and up.

"W-What's that I smell?" Sonic asked in a dreamy voice, taking in the pleasing aroma.

Amy smiled wider-if that was even possible-and set the plate down for him to see what was on it. Sonic, now reaching the table, gave out a not-so-manly squeal of glee and hunger.

"While I was making the donuts, I thought of you so...I made these just for you, Sonic!" Amy explained, taking off her apron.

"You made these for me?" Sonic lifted his gaze to her, and a faint blush stained her muzzle as she nodded. He licked his lips, his stomach already growling with anticipation; green eyes studied the deliciously decked out chilly donuts before he quickly snatched one and engulfed it down entirely, moaning in delight.

"Well?" Amy asked nervously.

"Oh my God..." Sonic moaned, eyes closed in pure bliss, unaware of what he was saying. "I love you so, _so_ much!"

"Careful, Sonic. Wouldn't want Knuckles to hear you say that!"

Sonic opened his eyes, snapped back into reality, oblivious to the blushing hedgehog next to him. "Wha-? Tails!"

The two-tailed fox giggled with his shorter companion, they going for the chocolate and strawberry glazed toppings instead.

"Thanks for making breakfast, Amy," Cream thanked her. "Mm...these are delicious! You always made the best donuts."

"Aww, it was nothing, Cream. It's the least I could do," Amy said back, picking up a strawberry donut with sprinkles.

The four friends ate their breakfast in mutual silence, having the occasional conversation every now and then.

After Tails was finished, he went back to his tinkering, and it wasn't surprising when Cream excused herself from the table mere moments later to go follow him.

"Whelp! That was fun," said Sonic, standing up to stretch. "Hate to rain on your parade, Amy, but this guy's gotta make like a banana and split!"

Amy frowned. She didn't want him to go.

"O-oh...-Hey!" she called out to him just as he lifted a foot, hand out in his direction.

"Uh?"

"Um..." Amy rubbed her arm, feeling another blush creep along her cheeks. "You'll be back, right?"

"Oh...Hm." Sonic scratched his nose. He couldn't _exactly_ promise that, per_ se,_ but he didn't want to upset her. An upset Amy made a very scared Sonic.

And that girl was as fast as he is when she had that hammer.

Sonic shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe," he said finally. "I'll be around." Before she could appear more crestfallen, he added, "Keep your arms warm for me when I get back!"

And after a wink and thumbs-up, Sonic was gone, leaving a suddenly very giggly Amy.

* * *

"Oof!"

"Hey! Watch where ya-! Oh_-crap-_Sal! We've _gotta_ stop running into each other like this!"

Embarrassed, Sonic held out a hand, helping Sally off the ground.

"It's alright, Sonic. What's up?" Sally asked, dusting herself off.

"Just left the Mystic Ruins. Didja know Amy can make some mean chilly donuts?"

"Chilly donuts?" Sally repeated, amusement sparkling her blue eyes. "Hmm, that's new."

"I know." Sonic got that dreamy look again.

"Yeeeeah, listen," Sally said, and Sonic nodded to let her know that he was listening. "Rouge told me that she wants me to meet up with her at this place called G.U.N. for lunch...Do you know where that is? I'm kinda lost."

"'Course! I'll take you there lickety-split," said Sonic.

He ran her to G.U.N.'s headquarters, then continued on, hoping to find an adventure...

* * *

"Rouge?" Sally called. "Rouge, where are you?"

"Well, well, well," Rouge came around the corner and Sally turned around. "If it isn't my favorite chipmunk."

"I think I'm the only chipmunk you know." Sally grinned.

Rouge returned it. "_Touche_." She looked over her shoulder at someone Sally couldn't see. "Will you hurry up?!" the ivory bat snapped impatiently.

Sally was surprised to see Shadow appear, he fixing his glare on his friend and partner.

"Rouge?" Sally piped up, and she felt his eyes on her then. "I thought it was just you and me?"

"It was until Shadow _insisted_ that he come with us," Rouge told her sweetly before giving Shadow a dark look that even he couldn't compete with. "Right, sweetie?"

Shadow sighed. "Since I don't have a choice."

Sally stifled a giggle behind her hand, following the two agents out of the building, Rouge leading and she trailing behind with Shadow.

"You really didn't have to come along, you know," she told him, keeping her voice low.

His red eyes narrowed at her. "If you didn't want me around, then you could have just said so."

"I didn't mean-"

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

They stopped walking then, staring each other down with a growing intensity.

"Just...trying to be nice here," Sally said slowly, beginning to walk again, her auburn hair bouncing with her firm stepping.

Frowning, Shadow kept pace with her.

"What is it now?" Sally demanded, noticing his staring.

"I...I'm sorry." Ugh. He hated apologizing. The words put a bad taste in his mouth. He wasn't good at this whole 'being nice' thing.

She noticed the troubled look on his face, in his eyes, and found his reluctance and difficulty to get the words out a bit comical. She's heard many stories about Shadow from Amy, so she was expecting this. She understood, even if she didn't know the entire truth.

She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

Oh well. Who knows? They might actually become friends.

She opened her mouth to say something back in return, but he now walked ahead of her, never casting a look back to see if she still followed.

"...Or not," Sally thought out loud.

* * *

"Oh, Knuckieeee!"

Knuckles groaned, refusing to open his eyes. "This is all just a dream. A nightmare. Yeah, that's it. A nightmare. I'm having a nightmare. And any minute now I'll wake up in peace-"

"You do realize she's hanging right over your face, right?" Sonic's cocky voice called out.

_Oh...nooo..._

Knuckles opened one eye and regretted it, screaming bloody murder and scooting back on his butt as Rouge flirtatiously advanced on him.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see lil' ol' me after a long day of guarding that gorgeous emerald of yours?"

"I'm never happy to see you, Rouge," Knuckles snapped dishonestly, hopping to his feet, already on the defensive. But if she ever found out that he had been wondering where she had been all day, he'd kill himself. "What do you want?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

Knuckles' mouth dropped, suddenly going as red as his dreads.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream snickered from where they stood together.

"You. Let. Her. On. My. Island?" Knuckles started for Sonic, his voice coming through gritted teeth.

Amy put herself in front of Sonic before Knuckles could do any damage to her love, he looking down at her in surprise and-was that smugness?-as she retorted with, "Excuse you, but I don't see your name on it!"

"She told you," said Sonic cheekily, and Knuckles sent him daggers, retreating back a step nevertheless.

And nearly ran into Rouge in the process. Coming very close to her, er, well-developed bosom, Knuckles whirled around and struck a lame karate pose at her, his right arm and leg raised dramatically in the air, and even went as far as a high-pitched, "Hooooowwwwha!"

"So how was your lunch break with Sally and Mr. Shadow, Rouge?" Cream asked, and Knuckles lowered his stance, calming down a bit now that Rouge's attention had been averted.

"Well..." Rouge examined her nails. "Mr. Sour-hog was grumpy the whole time, but Sally wasn't bothered by him. A doll, isn't she?"

"Where are they now?" asked Tails curiously.

Rouge smirked. "I made him walk her home."

* * *

**Oh Rouge. Gotta love that bat, huh? XD I enjoy writing her, and I hope you like the way she's written!**

**You'll definitely be seeing more of her, that's for sure!**

**Who thinks we can get up to 40 reviews for the next round? LEGGO!**


End file.
